A case with the past
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Modern Earth AU where everybody's human. Kanan Jarrus has served in the NYPD for five years, and has been promoted to detective. However, he gets his first case the day after his promotion, a case that involves his past. How will he deal with it, and will he be able to succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Promotion**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning at 9:20 on a Thursday July morning in my Queens, New York home, and boy was it a great day today. Today was the day that I've been waiting for a while. Today was the day that I'd be getting promoted, after five years as a cop in the NYPD, to a detective for the precinct that serves my family's Queens community.

I got out of bed, showered, shaved, got ready for today, and walked back into my room, where I saw Hera, my lovely wife, up. "Morning, 'detective." she teased. "Morning. You ready for today?" I asked as I got my suit out the closet, which was black with a white shirt and red tie,and started to put it on. "Yeah. You excited?" she asked. "I am more than excited, my love." I replied as I put on my suit shirt, followed by my jacket. "I'm so proud of you, Kanan." she said as she started rubbing my shoulders. "I am too. And so are our kids. Speaking of them, didn't Ezra and Sabine make plans to hang out with Zare today?" I asked checking. "Yes they did as a matter of fact. That, and you are aware of Zeb's game today, right?" Hera asked. "Trust me, Hera, I know." I responded as I got my tie on.

"I gotta run off now, but when I come back, we are all going out to celebrate." I informed her. "I know we are. I love you, and I'm proud of you." she said, then kissing me. "I love you too. I'll see you later." I replied, then going down the stairs, where I saw all three of my kids. "Morning." I said as I got a bagel with cream cheese and coffee for the drive over to the precinct building. "Morning, dad." Ezra said. "You ready for today?" Zeb asked. "I am. Thank you all for supporting me." I replied. "We're just glad that we were there by your side. We are all proud of you, dad, and we think you're going to make a great detective." Sabine,my adopted daughter, said. "Thank you once again. I gotta run now. Have fun at Zare's, Sabine and Ezra, and good luck at your game, Zeb." I said as I started to make my way towards the door. "See ya, dad." Ezra replied. "Bye." I said, getting out of my house.

Once I got out of the house, it was right off the bat a great day for a promotion. It was sunny, the sky was blue, and it was a great summer day for a promotion. I got into my black 2016 Cadillac Escalade, started it up, turned on some classic rock on the radio, and began my fifteen minute drive to the precinct building.

I arrived at the precinct building in Flushing exactly fifteen minutes later, in which I parked my car, and then went inside. I got up to where the offices were, and started walking over to see police captain Sato to get promoted. "Morning, Jarrus. Good luck today." detective Kallus said as I passed him by. "Morning, Kallus. Thanks for the support." I replied, still walking over to see Sato in his office. I kept walking, when I bumped into officer Kasmir(one of the characters seen in the Kanan comics). "Jarrus." he said casually as he kept on walking. "Kasmir." I replied as I walked by him. I saw the door up ahead to Sato's office, and boy was I ready to be promoted.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." captain Sato said. I came in. "Well look who it is." Sato said as he was glad to see me. "Come, take a seat, Jarrus." he said as he got up from his chair to get something. "How are you today, officer?" he asked me. "Excited." I replied. "I bet you are." Sato said as he got himself two glasses with ice cubes in them and a whiskey bottle. "You know, Kanan, it was truly an honor to have you serving the NYPD for a long time." Sato said as he poured whiskey into those glasses. "But seeing you become a detective is an even bigger honor. In fact, Kanan, did I ever mention to you ever that I saw you almost like a second son?" "Actually, not at all,sir." I answered. "Considering that I've been a captain as long as I've known you since you became a cop back in 2011, it has truly been amazing to watch you grow as an officer, and as a servant of the city. I have never been more proud of you." Sato commended as he handed me a glass of whiskey. "Thank you, captain." I said. "Cheers to you, detective Jarrus." Sato said, then clicking our glasses in a toast. "One last thing I forgot to give you." Sato said after the both of us had one sip of whiskey. He got up, and got something from the drawer. "What is that if I may ask?" I inquired. "Your detective badge." Sato answered, giving it to me. "Thank you very much, captain." I said.

"However, you must know this, Kanan." Sato said slightly more serious. "Being a detective is a lot more work than you think, and it involves lots and lots of work in it. But it's more than just finding the needle in the haystack. You have to be precise, and you must be as accurate as possible in this. You will be covering a lot of cases. Some of them may be too much for you to handle, but you must be firm and stand your ground as a detective. Do you think you can do that?" "Yes sir." I nonchalantly answered. "Good. Congratulations on your promotion, detective Jarrus. You begin your true work as a detective when you get the call. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. You've earned it." Sato said, smiling at me. "Thank you, captain." I said, leaving his office.

"Yes!" I said to myself as I started walking out the door. "So how did it go?" Kallus asked. "I got promoted." I answered. "Congratulations. Say, would you like to go with me and detectives Calrissian and Rau to lunch to celebrate? They also got promoted to detectives recently, but not today. You are more than welcome to come with us, Jarrus." Kallus said. Knowing that all my family's preoccupied, I could use some time with the others. "Sure. I'll go with you guys." I said. "Great. Let's go then." Kallus replied, both of us leaving the offices.

"You got your own car, right, Jarrus?" Kallus asked as we kept walking. "Yes I do." I said. "You could follow me if you'd like. I'll show where we're going." Kallus said. "Lead the way then." I replied.

I got into my car, and followed Kallus in his blue Range Rover. We drove on the streets of flushing, and I contacted Hera while I was at it. My car had blue tooth and voice functions enabled, so I was able to contact her no problem. "Call Hera." I said. "Calling Hera." the voice replied. The phone rang, and she picked up. "Hey." she said. "Hi." I replied. "So?" she asked. "I am now a detective." I said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you right now." she said. "Where are you now by the way?" "I am heading to lunch with detective Kallus and two other detectives." I answered. "Have fun then." Hera replied. "What about the kids, how are they doing?" I asked. "Good. Zeb's with his friends on their way to their game, and Sabine and Ezra are with Zare hanging out at the house." Hera answered. "Good to here. I'll see you later." I said. "I love you, Kanan. Bye." Hera said. "Bye." I said, the phone hanging up afterwards.

We came up to a Korean place near the precinct building. Kallus and I parked our cars in the parking lot, and went to meet the detectives.

 **Later**

"A toast and congrats to Kanan Jarrus for his promotion to a detective." Kallus said as we all held our glasses up, then clicking them for a toast. "Welcome to the club." Rau joked. "You always had to be a wise cracker, eh Fenn?" I jokingly asked. "You just gotta have some laughs around here sometimes, Kanan." Rau responded. "Right, like that one time when you went as the Joker for our Halloween party, and took things too far." Lando said. "Lando, don't bring that up please." I said. "Come on, Kanan, it was funny." Lando replied. "I forget though, Fenn, which Joker did you go as?" Kallus asked. "The Dark Knight Joker, Kallus. Duh. Who else wouldn't be all 'why so serious' in here?" Rau responded in the most creepiest Joker voice that I've heard. "Jesus, Rau, did you seriously have to say it like that?" I asked. "Of course. It's the Joker, Jarrus. Heath Ledger is the bomb at that roll." Rau said. "High five for that." Kallus said with him and Rau high fiving. "Changing the subject, I think that the food's here, boys." Lando said. We got some Korean food, which we cooked on the grill that was at our table, a common thing at Korean restaurants around Flushing. It was good.

After about half an hour of us eating our food and talking, we asked for the check, in which I paid. Once that was done, we all said goodbye to each other, and said that we'd see each other in the field working as detectives. After that, I headed back home.

 **A few hours later**

We went to an Italian restaurant in my our neighborhood for dinner to celebrate. Once we all got our drinks after we ordered, we had a toast, sipped our drinks, talked about our day from our P.O.V, and it was a good day for everybody.

Zeb's team crushed the home team in the championships, the hangout with Zare for Sabine and Ezra was good, Hera got lots of work done today, and everybody was proud of me. Our meals came eventually, and they were really good. We haven't even tried this restaurant in our community, and the food was great here. A great dinner for a new detective in the family.

After we ate our dinner and desert, I payed the check, and then we all got in my car and headed home. Once we got home, we decided to have a family movie night before we went to bed. The kids were in their underwear with their shirts while I was in my tank top and sport shorts, and so was Hera. We watched The Dark Knight, which gave some of us chills, thanks to not only Ezra suggesting it, but considering that Rau went as Joker as we brought up earlier during lunch. Anyway, it was late when we finished the movie, and so we got ready for bed.

The kids went to their rooms, in which Zeb slept in his room while Sabine and Ezra slept on their bunk in their room. I came into my room, tired. "I'm so proud of you." Hera said as I got under the covers. "Today was a great day." I said. "I'm glad that it was. Goodnight, detective." Hera said. "Good-" I was cut off when the phone started ringing.

I picked it up. "This is Kanan Jarrus." I responded. "Detective Jarrus, we have a problem. We have a case on our hands now, and we need you to take it." Sato called. "Captain, I will take it, but I'm going to sleep now." I said. "Tomorrow afternoon, we need you. Goodnight, detective Jarrus." Sato said. "I will be there. Goodnight." I said, hanging up the phone. Great. My first case as a detective just arose. I went straight to sleep, trying to rest up for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Case**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

As requested by Sato last night, I arrived at the precinct building at 12:00 sharp, even though he wanted me there in the afternoon in general. I parked my car in the parking lot, and went to get a case report from lieutenant Syndulla, who was in charge of detectives and cases, and was also Hera's father.

I came into the detectives office, where he was about to give us the cases. "Okay, detectives, so here are today's cases for today:" Syndulla said as he opened his case files. "Dicer and Jacks, you have a robbery that occurred in the Bronx just now, believed to have been by the same person that you two were investigating for a while. The robbery occurred this morning at a store near Fordham University. Address has been sent, get going." he ended. The two detectives got up and left. "Rau and Fett, you have an alleged case of domestic violence today in a Bayside neighborhood. Get going, address and details have been sent." he said as he added another case. The two of them got up and left. Once the two of them left, Kallus and I were the only detectives left in the room.

"Jarrus and Kallus, this a bit of a big one." Syndulla said. "What's this one about?" I asked. "In the Bronx, the precinct there asked us to help them out in a case involving the infamous 'Empire' street gang. Recently, a police informant who was once an imperial going by the street name 'Eighth Brother' has recently been gunned down just off imperial gang territory. And knowing well that you used to be an imperial, Kallus, I trust that you and Jarrus could handle it." "We'll get right to it." I said, with me and Kallus getting up. "Good luck, you two." Syndulla said as Kallus and I made way out of the room.

"You were an imperial?" I asked Kallus as we walked down to our detective car. "Yes, but I chose to switch sides after I found out about their true nature." Kallus said. "And what was it?" I asked. "They claim that they want peace in this city, but they want to achieve it with violence, and to get rid of the mayor and the police to run things. I informed the police about my discovery, and I became an informant for them. After that, I enlisted into the force, and now I'm a detective like you, Jarrus." Kallus answered. "Right. I also have a past with them." I said.

"You mean you were once one of them also?" Kallus asked. "No on that count. But there was a time back in 2006 when the imperial street gang gunned down my mother, Depa, on our property in Queens. They rolled up on us while we were sitting in the house watching TV, and they rolled up, opened fire on us, and they killed her in the process. That was one of the reasons why I joined the force by the way, because I wanted to find the one responsible for her death, and for the fact that her killer was never found. That, and my own kids were adopted by my wife and I because of how the three of them lost their families to the Empire. I honestly have a feeling that my past is going to be a major thing hanging over me in this investigation." I ended. "Same thing here, and I was a part of them. It was a hard life as an imperial, Jarrus, I'll tell you that much." Kallus said as we walked outside.

We walked over to our detective car, which was a black 2016 Ford Fusion that was used by detectives and undercover personnel. "You wanna drive?" Kallus asked. "Sure." I answered, Kallus throwing me the keys afterwards. We got in the car, I started it up, and we looked up the address on our police computer as to where the Eighth Brother was murdered. Once we found it, we punched in the address, and then I drove us from the precinct, and headed to the Bronx. As I drove, that day of the imperials impacting me still hung with me, and so did the past of my kids. Just try your best to stand firm, Kanan.

 **20 minutes later**

We arrived at the crime scene, where lots of police and medical personnel were doing work, in fact it seemed like they have been working on this for a long while here. Kallus and I had to fight our way through the crowds to get over to the body. And when we finally fought through them, we pulled out our detective badges to show the uniformed police that we were detectives. Once that, we got down to business.

"Kallus, question witnesses. I'll go check for clues." I said. "On it." Kallus responded. While he went to go and talk to witnesses, I came up on the body of the murdered informant, put on my plastic gloves, and I began my investigation.

* * *

 **Kallus's P.O.V**

I pulled out my pen and note pad, and started questioning people. The first person that I questioned was a deli clerk, who's been working ever since the murder happened from what I could infer.

"Excuse me, sir, detective Kallus, NYPD. Can I ask you some questions regarding the murder?" I asked him. "Yes." he answered.

"Were you working when the murder was committed, first of all?" I asked. "Yes I was." he answered. "At what time did the murder occur at?" I inquired. "This happened last night when I was coming up on the end of my shift." the clerk answered. "In terms of time, I believe it was maybe close to 11:00 pm when it happened." he added. I noted what he said. "Do you remember if you heard any gunshots or anything like that?" I asked him. "I remember hearing gunshots, yes, but I also remember seeing a car, a white BMW sedan, and it had custom rims on it. At least from what I could infer, detective, I believe that it could have belonged to a member of the Empire street gang." "Do you remember what was the licence plate of that car?" "Not really. But, I do remember that it had the following letters in the beginning: A,W,E." *Kallus taking notes* "Can I please examine your security feed?" "Yes you may, detective, if it's okay with my manager."

I went to go ask the manager if I could view the feed, and he let me see it. I winded the clocks back to 10:00 last night, and then a little beforehand. There, I saw a figure who was very slim standing under a lamp post, that same lamp post where his body was found earlier, and he was on the phone. All of a sudden, I saw a car pull up.

I hit pause, and saw that it was a white BMW with custom rims as the clerk said. I took a look at the licence plate of it, and saw "AWE" written on it. I saw digits on it, and I zoomed in to see what they were. I saw that the numbers 2,3,9,and 1 were on it. I got us a lead on the murder now. I didn't play the rest of the tape because it was apparent what happened.

After I made my discovery, I left the camera room, thanked the clerk for helping us out, and walked over to the crime scene to find detective Jarrus. "Jarrus, you have anything?" I asked him. "Just one lead as of now: a white BMW believed to have been belonged to an imperial gangster, according to witnesses. How bout you, Kallus?" he inquired. "I got the same thing. I also got the licence plate number for that car. We should head back to the precinct and see Ahsoka who could track it, she could possibly handle it." I said. "Let's go then." Kanan replied.

We got back in our detective car, and headed back to the precinct to see her. We arrived at the precinct a little while later, and we walked over to where she is, in her office often decoding stuff and doing things that are associated with technology. I knocked on her door. "Come in." she said.

Kanan and I both entered her office. "Hey, Ahsoka." he said. "Hi. What's this about, detectives?" she asked. "We need your help to track a car. Can you maybe track this licence plate number?" I asked as I gave her a piece of paper from my note pad that had the number written. "Sure thing." she said, and she got down to it.

"That's weird." she said. "What is it?" Kanan asked her. "There seems to be some kind of signal jamming it. I can't track it." she answered. "Can you maybe try to do what you can?" I asked. "I could try." Ahsoka responded, getting down to business afterwards. "I bypassed it." she said. "Tell me if this is right: a white BMW with the licence plate: AWE-2391, last seen on Marion Ave, E 201st St?" "That seems to be a match." Kanan responded. "Then you're all set, detectives." Ahsoka said. "Thanks, Tano." I said as Kanan and I started to walk out of her office. "Anytime, boys." she responded, and then the two of us left.

"Something's not right though, Kallus." Kanan said. "If that was a white BMW that drove up on the brother before he was killed, then it's possible that it...no it can't be." "What is it?" I asked my partner. "That night when my mother was murdered, I saw a white BMW pulling away as I looked at the killers who drove away. It could be THAT same one, Kallus." Kanan responded. "We'll need to find out more about that car, and who owns it though. If we search for that plate and its history with that BMW, than we could find a mention of that night when your mother was murdered." I said. "But it's more than that. What if that car was the same one that rolled up on my kids's families before my wife and I adopted them?" Kanan questioned.

"There's only one way to find out about this, Jarrus. Let's go to the police records and find out what we have about that plate and that car." I said. He nodded and we went to the records room. I got on the computer, and searched up the history of AWE-2391, and we found some recent history about this plate and its car.

We found out that not only was it confirmed that this plate and its car rolled up on the address where the Eighth Brother was killed, but it stated that back in January of this year that the car rolled on a Midtown apartment building, where another former imperial who was a police informant going by the street name "Fifth Brother" was killed. In fact, as we looked more into the history of this car, we found out that it took responsibility in a lot of operations by the Empire, some of it being ones that I took part in as an imperial, and it was spotted previous months, killing mainly imperials who spilled the beans to the police, and those who were on the streets who were imperials that were tasked to be killed. We weren't able to identify if it was that same one that roled up on Jarrus's house back in 2006. However, the car owner was never identified, although we could already infer that he or she is an imperial driving that thing.

We searched the logs of where it was first bought, and we came across a signature of the person who bought the car, and signed his name. We identified the signature as Miles Jacobs, who was also rumored to be the top enforcer of the Empire gang, going by the street name of the "Grand Inquisitor." We investigated Jacobs's criminal history, but found nothing, no address, no connections, no recent history, nothing. Whoever this person was, he was definitely trying to mask his presence alright.

On the bright side of this, we already got a good amount of leads so far on our case, from our car and its plate, to a signature of the owner, but not enough history of him. Although I would say, again, that our leads so far are good.

I checked the time, and saw that the shift was almost over, at least three minutes remaining. "So, should we find out more about the car and the owner back home, Jarrus?" I asked. "I would say so. I'm going to work more on finding out more specific history about the car, and our guy back home. I'll give you a call later when I found something. You have my number, right?" Kanan asked. "Yes I do. I'll call you if anything as well." I said, as I began to leave the precinct for my car.

"Talk to you later, Kallus." Kanan said as he remained at the computer for a little while longer. "See you later, Kanan." I said, then walking away to my car. This was a long day of detective work, and it was going to be that way for a while until this case got solved.

When I got into my car, I saw Kanan get in his car, and he drove off. I followed, and headed the opposite way back to my house.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

After I finished eating dinner with my family, I went on my laptop and started to search more about the car history. But later, as I kept on searching more about it, I grew increasingly concerned, and a bit fearful since it could be that same car that killed my mother, as mentioned previously. But what if that car targeted my family as well? I had to tell Hera if anything, and I wanted to talk to her cause I was really worried also.

While the kids were in their rooms, I saw Hera on the couch watching TV. I came up on the couch, and saw that they were talking about the case, and the white BMW was mentioned.

"Hera, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. "Sure. What's wrong, love?" she questioned concerned. "Well, you know about that white BMW that was mentioned earlier?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" she asked. "After a day of investigating, not only did my past come back to me and the fact that it also reminded me of our kids and how we adopted them for similar reasons that you know of, but I think that it could be the same car that pulled up on the night that my mom was murdered. I'm worried for you as well, Hera. I don't want to lose you to whichever imperial it is in that car just like how I lost my mom." "Kanan, I understand your concerns, and it's okay to feel that way after today's case. My only suggestion to you is don't let it catch up to you too much, and to take a break from working for now. Don't let it burn yourself up, and don't let it hang over you to the point where you can't concentrate. In the meantime, just relax for now, dear. The day is over, and just chill and recharge your batteries." "Thanks for the advice, Hera, and I'll try to do that." "That's my man." she said patting me on the back.

After our talk, I went to go check up on my kids. As I came up the stairs, I saw Sabine facing me in her and Ezra's doorway. "Dad, is it okay if I spend the night over at Jai's house?" she asked. "You mean your boyfriend?" I asked. "Yeah. Besides, I haven't seen him in forever, and he got back from his trip two days ago." she said. "I can understand the fact that you love him, and Jai's a nice guy and influence on you, and I understand that you missed him since he went away to Europe. So yes, Sabine, you could go over for the night." I said. "What time should I be ready by?" she asked. "Depends on what time would he like you over at his place by, and if you plan on getting there on your own, if his family will come over and pick you up, or if I or mom drive you over." I answered. "He said that around 8-9 would be a good time, and he did say that his mom will be over to grab me around 8 o'clock-ish." she said. "Than I would say get your stuff ready, and be ready by around 7:30 maybe." I suggested. "Cool." she said, walking back into her and her younger brother's room.

I came into Zeb's room to check on him, and I saw that he was skyping some girl with his headset on. I only thought that it was one of his female friends since the dude's got a lot of them, so I let my oldest son be. As for Ezra, he was doing his thing in his room with his sister until Mrs. Kell would stop by to pick her up. It was always nice to see them get along so well.

After I checked on them, I got out of my detective suit, put on my black and white striped Adidas pants, put on a white v neck in my room, went back downstairs, pulled up next to Hera, and we watched some TV the two of us.

We were watching Big Bang Theory, which I never saw, and I was glad that my wife recommended it. While in the middle of the episode, we saw Ezra on top of the stairs. "What are you two watching?" my youngest son asked. "Big Bang Theory. You wanna watch it, it's really good." I invited him. "Sure." Ezra said, sliding down the stairs. "Ezra, we talked about you doing that." I said sternly. "I know, but I learned to do it without falling and hurting myself." he replied. I gave him a stern look. "Fine. I won't do it anymore." Ezra said, unhappy a bit by me telling him what was right for his safety. He grabbed a bean bag, and sat on the floor, and now the three of us watched Big Bang Theory for the next hour or two. I'll admit, it felt good to take a break from work, and to spend the night with the ones who I really cared about.

An hour or two later, it was time for bed for me and my wife, but Hera and I allowed Zeb and Ezra to stay up late since it was the summer, while Sabine was off at her boyfriend's house and staying over there with him for the night. After Hera and I got ready for bed, I called Sabine's number, informed her of me and her mom about to go to sleep, and I wished her a pleasant time at Jai's house. She said goodnight, and that she loves us. I said goodnight back, that I love her too, and then hung up the phone.

I crawled into bed, brought up the case and how I'm still worried about my family being effected and my past coming back to haunt me with Hera, and she just said to get some sleep, and to not worry about it as much now. I took her advice for it, gave my wife a kiss on her forehead, and then went to sleep.

At around 3:00 am though, the phone rang. I got woken up by it. "I got it." I told Hera, who was waking up from it too. I picked it up. "Kanan Jarrus." I said tired. "It's Kallus." Kallus said. "What do you want? It's 3 in the morning right now." I said yawning in the middle. "This is about the car and the owner. I made my discovery about him just now, a bit of a shocking discovery for that matter, and the car is also included in this discovery." Kallus informed me. "Yeah. Tell me later, ok? I'm tired, and I'm going back to bed now. You should go to sleep too, Kallus. Goodnight." I said, hanging up the phone then collapsing back on the pillows of my bed and falling asleep.

I went back to sleep, but I still wondered what Kallus's discovery really was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting A Contact**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"Gees, Kallus. Did you seriously have to call me at 3 am last night?" I asked him when we were walking up to the offices after we arrived for day 2 of the case. "I was up late last night, researching more about the history of the car. I thought that you were up late at night also, doing the same thing, Jarrus." Kallus answered. "Anyway, cut to the chase. What was the discovery you made last night?" I asked him when we got into the detective offices.

"Bad news about that, and it was confirmed about the car. According to what I was able to uncover, it turns out that it's that same car that pulled up on your house back in 2006. Take a look for yourself." Kallus said, handing me some documents from 2006 that he had on him. I looked through them, and saw that the same white BMW under the licence plate registration: AWE-2391 was spotted on Francis Lewis Blvd, and it was also spotted at the address of my old home, on that same night that my mother was murdered. It was that same car.

"Kallus, I was right." I said. "But there's more, about the car owner this time." Kallus said. "It turns out that Miles Jacobs is in fact the 'Grand Inquisitor,' and he was present that night of your mother's murder." "Why hasn't be been caught yet?" I wondered. "This inquisitor has been under investigation by the NYPD for a long while now, and has since then never claimed responsibility for your mom's death. It looks like that he's been keeping it quiet for the last 10 years. He's also been known to vanish frequently, going back into the shadows every time the police are on him. Because of that factor about this inquisitor, we have not been able to get his whereabouts for a while." Kallus explained. "However, there is a contact that I know who has a thing against the Empire, and he has helped us in the past, though he is a criminal under watch by the NYPD. The reason as to why he helps us is because we promised him immunity in exchange for info and stuff like that." "So he's an informant?" I asked. "If you look at it that way, yes." Kallus answered.

"Where is this contact at currently?" I asked. "When I contacted him last night to see if he could help us, he said that he would be over at the Tatiana Restaurant in Brighton this afternoon." Kallus answered. "For lunch?" "Pretty much so." "And the time right now is?" "Almost 10:30 am, Jarrus." "Right. And we should leave around?" "Maybe something like 11:30 to 12." "Figures."

After we talked about what time we should head out to Brighton by, Kallus and I caught up on detective work, mainly working on case files and whatnot, and then we left to go and meet his contact. When we got downstairs, we took the same detective car from yesterday, and left the precinct for Brighton.

As we drove on the highway for our destination, I wanted to get more info about this contact. "What else can you tell me about this contact, Kallus?" I asked behind the wheel. "He has had some conflict with the Empire and his gang, which is the Russian mafia." Kallus said. "Hold up, he's Russian?" I asked. "No. He is basically a mercenary for the mafia down there, but it's rare if he gets asked to do a big job. He does small contracts often, a hit there and there, and they've been asking him to do jobs involving the Empire." he said. "Why would the Empire and the Russian mafia be at war with one another?" "It's a long story, but I'll tell you that it was all because an imperial defected to the mafia and became a contract killer taking many jobs from them, and I knew it because I was an imperial at the time of when he defected. Since then, the Empire took it as an act of gang war, and declared war on the mafia, and they have been having conflict since then."

We finally arrived at the boardwalk, where I parked our detective car near where the restaurant was located on the boardwalk, and Kallus and I headed over to meet his contact.

We entered, and saw a man sitting at a table down towards the end that looked enough like his contact from what I could infer. The man was muscular, and he was wearing a dark suit with a black shirt that had no tie. He had a skin tone similar to mine, but more tan, brown hair that looked gelled, a stubble going across his face, and he had brown eyes.

We walked towards him. "Good afternoon to you, Kallus." he said in an accent. "To you as well, Vizago. This is my partner, Kanan Jarrus. Jarrus, meet Cikatro Vizago, my contact." Kallus said. "Nice to meet you, Vizago." I said as I shook his hand. We both took a seat across from Vizago.

"So what did you detectives want to ask me about?" Vizago asked as we were all looking through the menu. "We wanted to talk to you about the case regarding the murder of the Eight Brother, and the car that was involved in there." I said. "Do you know what car it is?" Vizago asked. "The car is a white 2006 BMW 3 Series 330i sedan, with the licence plate number AWE-2391." Kallus answered, as he handed his contact documents about the car and the licence plate, and where and how it was involved in the Eighth Brother's murder, and my mom's murder.

"You, gentlemen, have come across a car that is registered to the Empire alright." Vizago said as he continued looking through the documents. "The owner is the Grand Inquisitor himself." he added. "We already know that. Can you tell us anything about this Grand Inquisitor, or any of the inquisitors for that matter?" I asked.

Vizago sipped his water, then looked at both me and Kallus very seriously. "There is a lot of things about this man, gentlemen." Vizago said. "In the Empire, and, Kallus, you know this by now, they have this system of inquisitors that operate for the gang." "And these inquisitors, what are their roles?" I asked. "They are in charge of helping keep enforcement under control in imperial territory throughout the five boroughs of New York. There is a clan of them, and once a member of the Empire becomes an inquisitor for them, they strip you of your name, and give you names that associate you with the clan of inquisitors. Name's like First Brother, Seventh Sister, Sixth Brother, Fourth Sister, you get the idea." "How many of them are there?" I asked. "There are eight of them normally, but two have died most recently, possibly at the hands of the Grand Inquisitor. One of them is the Eighth Brother, and the other the Fifth Brother." Vizago said. "When talking about the Grand Inquisitor, is he the leader of the pack?" I asked. "Yes. In fact, it's often him that leads a lot of operations with the Empire, alongside with his inquisitive minions under his command." Vizago answered.

We stopped talking about our subject when our waitress asked us if we were ready to order, and we ordered our meals, and continued with the topic afterwards.

"Since that BMW belonged to him, is it possible that he was most likely involved in Eighth Brother's murder?" Kallus asked. "Possibly. Besides, he would also take part in eliminating inquisitors who have spilled the beans to the law, or became police informants for that matter." Vizago responded. "But why would the Eighth become an informant?" Kallus inquired. "I do not have a definite answer to that, but I can assume that he became disillusioned of the Empire's philosophy of wanting peace in New York City, and wanting to achieve it through violent means, and he decided to inform the police about it, and became an informant in turn." "How did the Empire know that he defected and became an informant?" I asked. "When it comes to the Empire, Jarrus, they always watch every move of their people on their territory, and the people who serve the gang's name." Kallus answered. "And the Grand Inquisitor was tasked to hunt him down and kill him for that." Vizago added.

We paused for a second when our meals came, and continued our topic as we were eating them. The food here was good by the way.

"In terms of how the inquisitors get called to duty, in what type of situation, other than an imperial who has become a traitor to the gang, would they also get dispatched to?" I asked. "One of them would be a person who has reported to the police imperial activity." Vizago answered. I paused and went to my thoughts, and I realized that one of the reasons why the Empire targeted my mom in particular was because she told me about getting robbed by an imperial gangster that night when she came home on the night of her death, and I thought that the Empire hunted her down to silence any witnesses. But what if the Grand Inquisitor was responsible for her death, what if he pulled the trigger and gunned her down? "But how would the Empire know if somebody reported activity?" I asked. "They are one of the most powerful gangs in New York City, one of the most powerful with a lot of money that allows them to have plenty of assets at their disposal." Vizago explained.

"Side question: how do you know a lot about the Empire if one: you weren't a part of them, and two: you have a thing against them?" I wondered. "As a person who was effected by the Empire, and now one works for the Russian mafia, and are tasked to do jobs involving the Empire, you learn a lot, my friend." Vizago answered, sipping water afterwards.

Sometime flew by later, and my phone started ringing. "I gotta take a call. Kallus, keep questioning him." I said as I went outside to take my call, with Kallus nodding. I got outside, and saw that it was Tano's number calling me.

"Jarrus." I said as I answered my cell. "It's Tano, and this is important, detective." she informed me. "What is it?" I asked. "Where are you first of all?" she inquired. "At the Tatiana Restaurant in Brighton." I answered. "That white BMW with the licence plate AWE-2391 was spotted earlier near your location. I'm sending the location now to your phone and your police computer." she said, hanging up afterwards.

I ran back in to get Kallus. "Kallus." I said as I ran back to where he and Vizago were sitting. "What is it, Jarrus?" he asked. "Tano called my cell earlier, and she said that AWE-2391 was spotted earlier. The location has been sent, we gotta go." I told him. "Thank you for your help, Vizago." Kallus said as he got up, and took out money to pay for our meals. "Anytime, Kallus. But before you go, I must warn you that if the Grand Inquisitor is in that car, you'd better watch yourselves." Vizago warned us. "He's got a point, Jarrus." Kallus said. "We will. Thanks for the help, sir." I said as Kallus and I took off, running back to our detective car.

We got in the car, where Kallus got on the police computer, and I grabbed the radio. "Dispatch, this is car 13-T." I radioed dispatch. "Car 13-T, go ahead." dispatch radioed. "The suspect vehicle in yesterday's murder was just spotted. I am now moving to intercept, but I need additional units standing by." I responded. "10-4, additional units are on their way." dispatch replied.

"Jarrus, the computer detected the car. Get rolling!" Kallus ordered. "On it." I responded. I shifted the gear quickly into reverse, turned on my siren, shifted into drive, and took off to catch that white BMW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The White BMW**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I drove fast with my detective car's sirens on through the streets of Brighton, and eventually came up on the white BMW, where it was burning out, and then speeding away from us. When I took a look at it, the licence plate AWE-2391 was confirmed, and it had custom rims as Kallus was told by a witness yesterday. It was our car alright, and I continued to advance on it.

I grabbed my radio that had was connected to outside speakers. "NYPD! Stop your vehicle now!" I ordered through my speaker. It looked like the driver of that BMW wasn't complying with my order, and he was still speeding through the streets. Whoever it was in that car just stuck his arm out the window, and flashed the finger at us in the cop car. Now I was ready to get him alright.

"Pull over now!" I ordered the BMW through my speaker, in which the car kept speeding away, this time going even more faster to the point where pedestrians were in danger, and where he causing some damage to the city, knocking down lampposts and stuff like that, even going as far as to gun it through red lights. "This is getting serious. Kallus, call for backup." I ordered my partner. "Car 13-T is requesting backup in pursuit. Suspect vehicle is a white BMW with the licence plate AWE-2391. Be advised, people from the Empire gang are potentially in that vehicle." Kallus radioed as I drove. "13-T, dispatch copies. Backup is en route." dispatch radioed.

Just off the street, around a minute or so after Kallus called for backup, two cop cars in NYPD blue and white arrived on the scene, and provided assistance. One of them was a Ford Fusion, the other was a Dodge Charger. The two cop cars gunned it for the BMW, with both of them trying to hit the suspects on the sides by boxing him in. However, what happened next was where this chase was heading to the extreme.

Kallus and I heard gunfire, and it came from the BMW. Reacting quickly, I grabbed my radio. "Shots have been fired, repeat: shots have been fired! Requesting permission to use lethal force." I radioed. "All units, lethal force is authorized on the white BMW." dispatch radioed. I put the radio down, and hit the gas with all of my speed, and jumped the gun to get this driver in that BMW.

However, like earlier, shots were fired from that car again, and we saw the Ford Fusion cop car jerk to the side, crashing into the side of a building. "All units, officer is down. I need medical units on the scene near my location." said a cop who was in the Dodge. "Copy. Medical personnel are on their way." dispatch responded. Shots were fired again, this time at me and Kallus, but we were lucky that they narrowly missed both of us as the bullets crashed through the windshield.

"Jarrus, get on him. I'll try to take out his tires." Kallus said as he rolled down his window, reached into his suit, and equipped a police issued pistol. Next, he aimed out the window as I continued to get down on that car with the Dodge, but the BMW made a sharp right turn, which exposed the tires for a good enough shot. Kallus opened fire on the tires, and he popped one of them, with the wheel now letting the sparks go up as it made contact with the asphalt.

All of a sudden, my phone rang, and it looked like it was an unknown number. Suspicious. But I picked it up, while at the same time driving and making turns frequently as Kallus and I continued to follow the BMW, and where he continued to try and shoot it.

"Who is this?" I said. "You don't know me, but you soon will." a figure who sounded like a male said with an accent, but it was nowhere near like the accent of Kallus's contact. "Who are you and why are you calling me?" I demanded. "I was there, there before you even knew who I was." he said menacingly. "Where?" I asked. "There, at your home, back in Queens in 2006. I remember seeing your expression as my men and I drove away. And it's nice to see you again as a member of the PD, detective Jarrus." he said. Now this was creepy as heck.

"How do you know my name?!" "I was there when your mother died, and I remember those last words she said before her unfortunate demise. 'Kanan, don't look.' How unfortunate for you, and I was doing my duty only to our empire, eliminating loose ends." "YOU! You killed her, didn't you!?" "Nice to see that you have learned the truth, but, I would enjoy meeting your family now. I am sure that they all don't know the truth about who killed your kids' families before you adopted them, do they, Kanan?" "You will not do any harm to my family! And you killed my kids' real parents, didn't you, you imperial f-" "No need for the language. I am not a person who is like that." "You killed my mother, you killed my kids' real parents, and you are now going to pay for it!" "We shall see, Kanan. I will head over to your family's house now, and pay them a visit. You most certainly are welcome to follow our car back to your house." "You touch one finger on my family, and you will-" "I will see you later, Kanan. And please be there." He hung up afterwards. In that moment, I understood that he was the Grand Inquisitor, and we had to destroy his car before he could get to my house.

"Jarrus, who was that?" Kallus asked as he came back in to reload his clip in his pistol. "It may have been the Grand Inquisitor." I answered. "He called you?" Kallus asked shocked. "Look, no time to explain. We have to get rid of his car and him right now before he gets to my house and harms my family." I said. "We have got to get rid of him now then." Kallus said. I got my phone out of my pocket, and I dialed Hera.

It rang, and no answer. "Your call has been forwarded to an auto-" "Dang!" I exclaimed, slamming my foot on the gas as we made our way onto the highway, still chasing the BMW and the inquisitor that is in there. I dialed her again, and it rang.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I was in my and Sabine's room playing Black Ops 3 with her on our PS4. And yes, my sister is one of those girl gamers out there.

We were playing a quick scoping match on Nuketown, and it was coming down to the last kill with the two of us tied. "Bine, prepare to get owned." I said with a good feeling that I was going to ace her. "Not if I own you first, little bro." she said a bit too overzealous. Both of us were in the rooms of both houses, and we were quick scoping at each other through the windows. We went at it for an entire two minutes, until I no scoped, and I won.

"Ha! Got em!" I said. "Good game, Ez." my sister said, high fiving me. "You too." I said. We heard a knock at our door after that.

"Yeah?" I asked through it on my end. "Get in the car pronto." mom said through the door. "Why?" Sabine asked. "Just get in. We all have to leave the house ASAP." mom answered with the door open, revealing a very fearful look on her face. "But why?" I asked. "Ezra Bridger Syndulla Jarrus, if you do not get in now, both you and your sister are in trouble!" mom exclaimed. Whatever this was about, Sabine and I just did it, and went down to the driveway of our house. We also grabbed Chopper, our dog, on the way out as well since mom wanted him with us. Zeb was away with a friend, so at least he wasn't here for it, otherwise he would have been feuding with mom over it like he tends to do sometimes.

We got in our mom's minivan, and she drove away from the house.

"By the way, mom, what's going on, are you okay even?" I asked. Out of all the years that I've been living with her, Sabine, Zeb, and I have never seen her act this way. "No. In fact, I'm worried now." mom answered. "Why?" Sabine asked. "Do you remember that subject that we agreed as a family to never bring up after your dad and I adopted you?" mom asked us as we kept on driving. "Yes." I said. "Well, it's related to that." mom said.

"While your dad was engaged in a chase while on duty today, he got a call from somebody. And this somebody claimed to be the one who killed your father's mother, and your father learned the truth about who his mom's killer was. But this is where it gets worse. The caller also claimed that he was the one who killed both of your biological parents and Zeb's, and he threatened to make his way over to our house to get rid of us. I was told to get myself, Chopper, and you guys out of the house, and go over to the house of somebody who I could trust really well." mom explained.

"Who's house are we going to?" I asked. "Knowing well that I could trust him with my life, we are going to my father's house until then." mom said. "But isn't he at work?" Sabine inquired. "He ended his shift at the precinct early to take a family emergency that involved one of our relatives. So he's done now, and he said that he'll take care of us until then." mom said. "Will dad be okay?" I asked nervously. "Yes, your dad will be fine, I promise." mom said. "Let's hope. I don't want to lose both you just like how the three of us lost our parents." Sabine said with a tiny bit of fear in her voice. "I promise the both of you that nothing is going to happen to me or your dad, and I promise you that." mom said. "And if anything, I'm there for you guys." "Thanks, mom." I said a little bit relieved.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Kallus and I, alongside multiple units, a helicopter unit, and an interceptor unit, were still on the highway moving towards Queens, currently near JFK Airport. Kallus popped another one of the BMW's tires, and the interceptor dealt some damage to the car itself. And just now, I got a text from Hera back, which I looked at for a short second, and saw that she, the kids and our dog moved to her dad's in the meantime. I was glad that they're safe for now.

We continued to make our way down, and it looked like the chase was gonna lead us into JFK Airport. Even though the inquisitor's motive was to head to my house, a lot of police roadblocks and whatnot forced the inquisitor and his cronies to go towards JFK. However, Kallus and I had a bad feeling about what may happen if they go into JFK.

I grabbed my radio as I continued flooring it with my backup following me and Kallus, and the BMW. "Dispatch, contact the Port Authority of JFK. The pursuit of that BMW has lead us there, and tell the Port Authority to lock down the airport ASAP." I radioed. "Affirmative. Contacting them now." dispatch said. Dispatch radioed me after about two minutes. "JFK is on lock down. The units there are standing by to provide assistance." dispatch said. "Copy." I radioed.

The BMW lead us through the road that goes to departures, and we took advantage of that because it was going slow up the slope of the road that lead to terminals above, and we took the opportunity to try and box it in. When we got up to Terminal 4, there was already a police roadblock up ahead, and a swat team that had their guns ready to blast the imperial occupants of the BMW, including the Grand Inquisitor. Kallus and I, and our backup, were behind the BMW as well. He was boxed in definitely.

However, Kallus and I saw the tires of that vehicle that we've been chasing for an hour almost burnout, and it turned towards the entrance of the terminal, still burning out. "All units, open fire on it." a cop said over the radio, with all of us blasting the vehicle, but it let itself go, and with all of its speed, smashed its way into Terminal 4. It made a large hole in the entrance alright.

Kallus and I went with our backup to investigate the car in the terminal of the locked down airport, and saw that it made its way near the TSA checkpoint, crashed into a wall. Kallus and I followed the lead of a swat team member with our guns raised, proceeding slowly and staying nice and frosty as we made our way to the crashed car.

One of the doors opened, in which all of us raised our weapons. We saw an imperial get out of the car, and he attempted to open fire on us, resulting in us blasting him in an instant, dropping him. We saw another one, and we dropped him. We saw a third member, and we dropped him.

Now there was the last member, who was a made made of a slender build and stood at about 6'4, he was wearing typical imperial inquisitor combat armor from what Kallus told me about the inquisitors during his time as an imperial, he had a skin tone which was lighter than mine, he had dark hair that was cut short, and he was clean shaven on his face. I looked at him real good, and realized that this was Miles Jacobs, the Grand Inquisitor.

"You move, and you are dead!" I cried out to my mom's killer with my gun raised to his head. "I don't think so, Jarrus." he smirked. He reached for something out of his pocket, pulled it out, and detonated the car, resulting in an explosion.

We kept our guns raised as the fire still went, with some people looking for an extinguisher. Once somebody found the extinguisher, they sprayed it all over the flames of where the car exploded, and the smoke started to clear up. However, the Grand Inquisitor was not seen.

"He must've moved into the airport. I need squads guarding this area. Kallus and everybody else, on me." I said, taking lead through the TSA checkpoint, and moved further into the terminal. "Split up. Kallus, head to the right, I'll take the left side." I said. "On it. Everybody move it." Kallus ordered his police backup. We split up with our groups, and we even had additional air units and units on the tarmac searching around everywhere for our guy in case he ever makes a break for it.

I lead my group of police backup through the terminal, going through the shopping areas of the it, checking them all frequently inside, and even checking all departure gates, and the insides of the planes parked there.

Thirty minutes later, we search almost all the stores, all the dining areas, and all of the departure gates and planes, and so far we came up negative on the location of our inquisitor. I grabbed my radio that I happened to have on me, and decided to contact Kallus to see if he and his group found anything on their end. "Kallus." I said. "Kallus here." he replied. "Have you found anything on our man on your end?" I inquired. "Negative, Jarrus. We're still searching for...Wait, what is that?" Kallus wondered. "What are you seeing?" I asked. "I'm hearing something actually, something beeping." Kallus said. "Kallus, get out of-"

An explosion was heard suddenly, and it rocked the terminal. It sounded like it came from the other side of Terminal 4. "Kallus! We have to get over there now, move!" I ordered my police personnel that were with me. We ran through my side of Terminal 4 to the other side to where Kallus was. "All units, be advised, we have an officer down! I need medical personnel over at Kallus' location, and I need people to be on alert for sightings of the Grand Inquisitor in this airport." I radioed on all channels. "Medical personnel is en route." Dispatch radioed.

We finally caught up to Kallus location, and luckily, we was still alive, but covered in ash from the explosion earlier. He was on the ground grunting when I came up to him. "Kallus, I got you." I said as I helped him up. "It was a bomb, a bomb possibly set up by the Grand Inquisitor. A good amount of my backup is either dead or wounded." Kallus said. "Can you still fight?" I asked. "Yes. I probably can." Kallus answered.

As Kallus got himself back on his feet, shots were fired at us from inside the boarding gate of where the bomb went off. We took cover behind something, and we fired back. "Shots have been fired at multiple officers. The suspect has been sighted. He is hold up at boarding gate B28. I repeat: Gate B28. Take him down." I radioed.

We kept on firing back our shots, and then the suspect was fleeing into the parked plane of the gate, in which we pursued the fleeing inquisitor. We followed him onto the plane, and we had him cornered. After all, the isles of a plane are not necessarily the best place to hold yourself out on if you are a suspect. He held his hands up, dropping his weapon, and smirking at all of us in the plane.

"Cuff him, Jarrus." Kallus ordered. Knowing well that he was responsible for the death of my mother, I moved in on him, held my gun to his head, and said as I cuffed him, "You're going to answer for all of this." "We shall see, my friend." the inquisitor remarked. I swept his foot, and he fell on his back, with me aiming my gun at him still. The rest of us all cornered him, and then I told the uniformed police, "Get him out of my sight. Have him taken to the precinct." "Yes, sir, detective." one of the uniformed cops replied, getting the inquisitor up, and moving him with all of us aiming our guns at the cuffed criminal out of the plane, the gate, and the terminal, and into a police vehicle to be taken downtown. Once he got in, one of the cops hit the side of hit two times, and then the inquisitor was taken away.

Finally, my mother's killer arrested, and all that was left for me and Kallus to do was charge him for all of his crimes, including killing my mother, and my kids' families. However, part of me wanted revenge, and revenge is not ever the way of the NYPD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Facing The Past**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Later that evening after the thing went down at JFK, the Grand Inquisitor was moved into an extremely secure interview room to be interrogated for his crimes, and Kallus and I just arrived back at the precinct to question him.

"Kallus, I think you should probably do the talking." I said as we headed in. "Why?" Kallus asked. "After all of today, and him being responsible for the death of my mom, part of me wants revenge on this lunatic, and you and I both know that revenge is never the way of the NYPD." I said. "Kanan, I can understand why, but I think that this is a test for you as a detective. There are going to be times where a person who you are questioning might be connected to your past in some ways, even a bad moment from your past, and you have to try your absolute best to stay firm, even if you want revenge on him or her. Just be brave. I'll be there in that room to help you out if anything." Kallus said. "Thanks. I'll try my best." I replied, just about to go into the interrogation room, until we saw Captain Sato walk up to us.

"He is in there, detectives. Make him break, and get this imperial off of our chests." Sato told us with a serious tone in his voice. "We'll do our absolute best, captain." I replied. "I know you'll be able to. Good luck, boys." Sato said, walking away to a viewing room to watch this go down. Kallus and I came up to the door. "You ready?" Kallus asked. "Yes." I said nervously. "Try your best to stand firm, and I'll be in there with you." Kallus said. I nodded, and opened the door, where the inquisitor was smirking at us as he sat at the desk of where we were gonna interrogate him.

I pulled up a seat in front of my mom's killer. "Good evening, detectives." he said menacingly. "Cut the chatter, Jacobs!" I ordered him. "So, glad that you found the one responsible for the death of your mother, Depa Bil-" he said. "Don't you mention her name! You killed her, my kids' biological parents, and now you are going answer for your crimes against my family, as well as for the murders of the Eighth Brother, and the murder of the Fifth Brother." I said.

"First thing's first before I cut to my past, Jacobs. Why did you kill the Eighth Brother?" "I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied. "You're lying, Jacobs. There is pure evidence that states that you were involved in the murder of one of your own." I said. "If you think you're smart, Jarrus, prove it." the inquisitor ordered. "Kallus, the evidence." I ordered my partner. "There was security feed taken from a deli across the street where Eighth Brother was murdered, and we saw a white BMW show up. It also said that when we researched the purchase of that car, the signature was yours, and it was a match alright. So tell us now, Jacobs, was it you who killed him, and if so, why?" Kallus asked him. "Like the Fifth Brother, Eighth spilled the beans to the police about the Empire, and became an informant in return. We found out about this from watching all of those who live in imperial territory, and are a part of the Empire itself, and we came up on Eighth. I was ordered to hunt him down with my men, and kill him before more beans about the imperial operation in New York City could be revealed to the law. I did my part, I killed a traitor to the Empire." the inquisitor said. Finally he broke.

"With Fifth's case, did he chose to become an informant for similar reasons like Eighth?" I asked. "I'm afraid that's classified information for your information, Jarrus." the inquisitor said. "There's only one way to get rid of me and Kallus, Jacobs. Give us an answer before we make you give us one." I ordered. "Didn't you here me the first time?" the killer asked. "Tell us now." I ordered again. The inquisitor slammed his hand on the desk. "If you think I'm gonna give classified imperial information the NYPD, you are wrong!" the inquisitor yelled. "This is the last warning. Tell us now, or we will make you tell us." I ordered for the last time. "Classified information means classified information." he shrugged and smirked.

Kallus came over, and slammed his head on the table. "Answer the question!" Kallus ordered furiously. "A bit rough, don't you think so, Kallus, you traitor." he said. "You heard him well! Tell us right now, Jacobs!" I ordered out of my seat with myself talking down to the suspect. "I plead the fifth." the inquisitor said. I punched him hard in the face with my right hand, leaving a mark where I punched him. "That hurts. Why so serious, Kanan?" he inquired with a smirk. "I will punch you again, unless you stop refusing to talk, and give me and Kallus what we want out of you." I ordered him. "Fine. Yes, the reasons for Fifth to become a police informant were for similar reasons. That night of his death, we sent in an imperial spy to meet with him at his apartment building in Midtown, and that spy was an old friend of his who had always been loyal to the Empire. So, once he gave my team and I the signal, we went into his apartment, and shot Fifth dead, eliminating another traitor who spilled the beans to the police about imperial operations. And I took the kill. I also was tasked to kill the spy himself in case he in turn was going to become a traitor and get revenge on us for killing Fifth. There you have it, detectives."

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I asked him. He laughed it off. "I have one last important thing to talk to you about myself, but I am stepping out for now. Kallus, get more info out of him until then." I said. "I'm on it, Jarrus." he replied.

I walked out, and went to see Sato in the viewing room. "Captain, I understand that you are in the middle of seeing this all go down, but can I have a word please?" I asked. "Certainly, Jarrus. Is this about Jacobs?" Sato asked. "Sir, yes it is." I said. "Do you remember when I first got recruited out of the police academy to this precinct, and how when you asked me why I joined after you heard a lot of things about me?" "Yes." Sato answered. "Well, it's about that reason. You see, this inquisitor turns out to be the one responsible for killing not only my mother, but all three of my kids' biological parents. I'm itching for revenge, sir, and I understand well that revenge is not the way of the NYPD. So I'm going to ask you just once for this, Captain Sato: if I do end up killing him to avenge my mom's death, please fire me, and I'll surrender my gun and badge. I feel bad about doing this." I said. "Jarrus, if you found the one responsible, then you've accomplished your goal of finding your mom's killer. But, when it comes to revenge, it's common that a lot of cops in the NYPD want revenge on the one who killed their family members or friends, but how they choose to exercise that revenge is up to them. If they do end up killing the killer in the interrogation room because they lost control or something like that, it's on them, and it has happened that way before you, Kallus, or even Rau for that matter came into the force. I'm strongly urging you, Kanan, to not go on that same path, and let the justice system handle it." Sato said. "I'll do my best, Captain." I said. "Thank you. Now get in there and finish this." Sato said. I nodded, and then went back into the interrogation room.

"Oh, look who's back." the inquisitor said after I walked back in. "You're asking for a prison sentence, you know." I said. I came up to Kallus. "What have you got out of him?" I asked. "I got everything that I needed out of him to convict him of murder. However, I understand that you want to resolve your past with him, Jarrus. I shall leave you to it in private." Kallus said, stepping out of the interrogation room. I took a seat in front of the inquisitor, and was ready to face my past.

"What do you have to ask me now, Kanan? Your traitor of a partner got everything he needed out of me." the inquisitor said. "He left your tyrannical-like gang because he wanted to do what was right, tell us about imperial operations, and he helps us out greatly in the force when he defected. But that's not what I want to talk about with you, Jacobs. There's some more questions I wanted to ask you, and you are going to answer them truthfully before I land another hit on you, or worse." I warned him.

"About your mother?" the inquisitor asked. "Yes in fact. That night of her death when she was robbed by an imperial, how did you know that it was her that reported her being robbed?" I asked. "We have access to a lot of things in the field, detective. Things that allow us to watch all of our imperial citizens, operatives, so on, and that imperial who robbed her reported it to us. He ended up following her that night back to your house, waited patiently for us, and then I arrived, and took the shot, killing your mother." he answered. Finally, he admitted to killing my mother, and I knew the truth the whole time in that inquisitive fiend. "And who was the imperial who robbed her?" I asked.

"That imperial was Roger Grey, and he reported the robbery to us." he answered. "Funny. Grey was arrested years ago in connection with the murder, but you, you are going to join him. You are done here, Jacobs. You killed my mother and my kids' biological parents, you threatened to kill my family yourself, you caused hundreds in dollars in damage to one of the busiest airports in the country, as well as this city, you killed the Fifth and Eighth Brothers, you are done with your run. My past has been resolved, now that I found you, the killer of my loving mom. You're lucky, Jacobs. I wanted to put a bullet in you myself to get revenge on you, but you're lucky that you're not on the floor murdered by a police detective with a badge and a gun. Instead, you're going away for a long time, Mr. Jacobs. Miles Jacobs, I hear by charge you for the deaths of Depa Billapa, the Fifth and Eighth Brothers, as well as for everybody else that you had killed during your run as an inquisitor in the most heinous street gang in all of New York City. May god have mercy on your soul." I said as I left the room, and turned to a uniformed cop who was guarding the interrogation room. "Get this piece of garbage into a cell." I told the uniformed cop. "Yes sir." he said, moving into the room, and moved the inquisitor down to the cell block. Finally, I persevered in facing my past, and my mom's killer is locked away, and hopefully the justice system puts him away for a long time.

After I left the room, I saw Sato approaching me with Kallus. "Well done, Jarrus. You have done well in this case, and I'm proud of you for not going on that path that others have gone on before you came along. In the meantime, Jarrus and Kallus, the two of you are done for now.I don't think a trial is needed for him as much because both of you are aware of what happened and all the crimes he's committed, and I'm glad that the two of you solved this case. You two make a great team. The both of you have done your part, and I'll contact you two when another case arrives." Sato said. "Thanks, Captain. I gotta get going. I'll see the both of you later." I said. "See you, Kanan." Kallus said. "Bye." I said, heading out of the precinct building, glad that I found my mom's killer and that he was locked up.

On the way down to my car, I contacted Hera, and told her that the house is safe, and that she and the kids could get back over there. She said that she was glad that the house is safe and that she and the kids are safe, and that she'll see me later. I told her that I love her and that I'll see her later, said bye after she said it, and then hung up. I walked back to my car, and I continued thinking about my mom and the fact that her killer is done with his game. I decided to go pay my respects to her at the cemetery where she is buried, and to tell her that her killer is done for, and that I caught him. She would be proud of me.

I pulled out of the precinct, and headed for the cemetery.

I arrived there, and then proceeded over to her tombstone. I came up to it, and saw the following written as it had always been:

 _Depa Billapa_

 _February 7th, 1965_

 _April 14th, 2006_

 _Beloved mother, friend, and person_

I knelt down on one knee, trying not to tear up and to hold it in, and said, "Mom, I knew that from the day that I lost you, I promised to one of these days find the one responsible for my loss. Well, it happened today. The one responsible has been locked up, and I know that you would be proud of me. I remember also talking with you about joining the PD when I was older at the time back in 2006, and how you wished nothing but good things from me as a policeman and as a father, and I have been doing your wishes well as both. You were the most loving and caring person that anyone could ever ask for, and I miss you still to this day, mom." I started to tear up. "If only I could see you one last time now. I want to see you mom, but I can't because of what happened to you. I'm just sorry, mom, I really am." I started to let it out. "I miss you a lot, I really do. I love you, and I want to see you again." I got on both knees, covered up my eyes, and started letting it out further. I got a hold of myself after a while. "I love you, mom. And I know that you would be proud of the life that I'm living currently. I love you, and I always will until the day I die." I said. After I said that, I looked down at the bottom of the tombstone, and saw a picture of her that was planted there by me the day of her funeral. I picked it up, looked at it, remembering her the way I always did, smiled as I tried to think of the good times that we had together, and for the fact that she is now in a better place, and then put it down. I got up, and took a look at the tombstone one last time, a tear leaving my eye, and then I walked away, got back into my car, and headed home.

 **Later**

I opened the door, letting myself in. "I'm home." I said. All three of my kids and Hera came up to me, and started hugging me, and Chopper was wagging his tail, which indicated that he was glad to see me. "You're okay!" Ezra said with glee. "I'm glad that I am okay for that matter. Today was a long day, and I'm glad that all of you are okay." I said. "I love you all." "We all love you too, dad." Sabine said. The group hug was broken after another minute, literally, of hugging.

After that, we ate dinner as a family, Hera and I talked about the case the two of us after dinner, and how she was proud of me conquering my past, and for succeeding in this case despite my past being a major factor during it from my P.O.V. I was glad to be commended by my wife, and it felt great to be a hero to my family. I was just glad that neither of them were harmed. It looked like a quiet evening for the rest of the night, and it was that way for the rest of the night.

When Hera and I went to bed, with the kids still up, unlike the last two days, no calls from Sato, Kallus, or any other detectives for that matter about cases, just peace and quiet, the way I liked it. It was that way for the rest of the night, and I was glad to have it quiet for a while. After a case like the one I conquered, I could get used to having it quiet for a while with my family.

As for the Grand Inquisitor, five days later following his arrest, he stood trial at a court, got sentenced to 25 years to life in a federal penitentiary, and was sitting there now. His trial was really short, thanks to all of the hardcore evidence that Kallus and various witnesses presented to the jury. The rest of the inquisitors were moved on by the NYPD in the following weeks, and were arrested for their crimes against the city, and were now sitting in separate federal penitentiaries across New York State. As a result, the inquisitors branch of the Empire was shut down. A month later, the Empire was starting to become weak, and I assisted in the official sabotage of the gang, in which we arrested their second in command, Darth Vader, and the gang's leader, Emperor Palpatine, and all of those under their lead. After numerous imperials and the two people mentioned earlier were arrested for their crimes, they got moved to separate federal penitentiaries across the state. The entire Empire gang was shut down in New York City following this, and were no more.

As for me, I've been still doing work as a detective for the PD, taking on cases of vice, arson, and others, and continued living the life of the family. My kids all loved me, my wife was always there, and life was good so far, and I hoped that it kept going this way.


End file.
